Duels
Duels are a new addition to the game, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger, where Dillon challenges fellow rangers to a showdown. This tests Dillon's skills with patience and speed. A reward for successfully defeating that ranger in a specified duel will get the reward of that ranger becoming his ally. These duels are triggered even if you contract or not a ranger, while you defend a village at Side Stages. Is this first minigames introduced in the ''series''. After concluded the first Duel, you can replaying the Duels unlocks in the option Duel Replay on Data Selection Screen. ---- Moves These are specified moves that Dillon performs to attack or dodge a ranger. Rolling Attack The basic move to attack an opponent straight on. This move usually deals the final blow. The controls to activate a Rolling Attack are the same as the ones used on the title screen. If this action is done too quickly, Dillon will stumble and be knocked out by the ranger. Sometimes, the roll attack can become a Drift Attack. A roll attack can also become a continuous roll. Dodge Dillon quickly moves to evade incoming shots or objects. Tapping the dodge button will make Dillon dodge. If this action is done too quickly, Dillon will take the damage done by the ranger. Recovery When Dillon is shot or knocked out, he gathers strength to get back up. Tapping on the recovery button quickly will get Dillon back on his feet. If the button is not tapped quickly enough, Dillon will lose his strength and lose the duel. :Note: This is only available in the first encounter on Side Stages, and not on the Duel Replays. Grind Attack Dillon grinds on an object that deals a final blow to the ranger. Tapping on the grind button will get Dillon closer to defeating the ranger. Duels Dillon Vs. Gallo First Time Intro Dillon walks out of the Saloon in the quiet night and into the middle of the village grounds where Russ stands. "The streets are deserted. He doesn't have any backup." says Russ "You've got this, right, Dillon? If you draw first, you WILL be shot! That's all there is to it. He'll probably go for a head shot, so you can't just stand there." Dillon crosses his arms and continues to listen to Russ. "So you need to start rolling as soon as he draws to shoot you," Russ said "The bullets should fly over you and miss you completely." Dillon puts his hands down and looks away. "You'll be able to tell when he's about to attack by the look in his eyes..." Said Russ as he starts to talk slowly, "Dillon..." Dillon looks at Russ. "In this duel... that instant will be your opening..." Gallo walks out of the Saloon and says, "Hmm... You two really chap my hide..." He begins to toss some coins once and stops. "I think it's about time you two took a nap... a dirt nap." Gallo shouts, "From here on out, I'm going to be the one taking the money!!" Duel As Gallo walks towards the middle of the field Dillon stares at Gallo getting into position. Gallo gets into position and there is a moment of silence and a stare-down. Gallo move his hand towards his pistol, Dillon then gets into position crouching. A long silence and no movement fills the air as the dust flows through the battlefield. At the moment where Gallo makes an eye catch, Dillon makes a move and rolls after Gallo. Gallo gets his pistol out and shoots Dillon, but the shot is too high to hit Dillon. Gallo is then knocked out, leaving Dillon left standing. Second Time Intro Gallo walking in the road, start speaking: "Gunfights are usually fought standing up... I wasn't expecting that trick of yours last time. But... Let's see what will happen this time around..." Russ stand back Dillon's, say: "Dillon... What'll we do? Seems Gallo's got something different on his mind... He's probably a lot more skilled now... He will certainly be quicker this time around." Duel Gallo, in the same position as the last battle with Dillon, has a slight stare off with Dillon. The ranger then has his hand near the pistol again, but he gets down low enough to not make the some mistake from the first duel. Dillon, getting into position again, there comes no movement while the dust blows in the night. When Gallo makes the eye catch, Dillon makes a move, and does a roll attack straight towards Gallo, having the chance, gets his pistol out and shoots it straight at Dillon. Dillon quickly does a Drift attack, missing the bullet, and hitting Gallo on his right side. Gallo is then launched up and dropped down as Dillon lands on his feet. Slowly he gets up with his last strength, with his bag of coins in his hand, changing his money. "You lost! How do you like that?" Russ says to the ranger. In a low voice, Gallo said, "So, Dillon... What do you say we call it a draw?" He then has his head down, in defeat. Failing If Dillon don't move anyway, Gallo defeats Dillon and says "Really...? Not too quick on the draw, are you, kid? They call you the Red Flash? Pshaw! Don't make me laugh." If Dillon don't move in the right time, Gallo defeats Dillon and says "They call you the Red Flash? I'd say Bad Rush might be more appropriate. By going into a roll first, you made it easy for me to aim at you." Dillon Vs. Boone First Time Intro Boone walks out of the Saloon at night and says, "I want to get something straight with you boys right from the get-go. Me and my shotgun... we're numero uno... Number one! Dillon walks out of the Saloon and into the middle of the village grounds where Russ stands. "Dillon..." says Russ "His shotgun sprays buckshot all over the place... No matter if he aims high or low, you can't dodge his shot with a roll. Your only hope is to evade. In one bound, you need to get out of his firing range. After he fires both barrels, that'll be your chance..." Russ and Dillon looks to Boone preparing for the duel. "But I don't know what kind of trick he'll try to pull after." Russ gets annoyed and his tone changes. Dillon notices this and looks at Russ. "Dillon... I'm sorry, buddy. My big mouth got you into this..." Dillon nods, trying to console him. Duel The battle starts off like battling Gallo, however Dillon can't do a simple roll attack. Boone has the capability of attacking Dillon from the front. So at the right moment, Dillon must dodge both of Boone's shots from his large shotgun. After the second shot, Boone destroys a couple of bags of white sand, and he will attempt to slam his shotgun at Dillon to finish him off. Dillon must then finish off with a rolling attack to defeat him. Second Time Intro ? Duel Same as the first duel, but before the second shot, Boone will try to trick Dillon by getting ready to fire. After the second shot, Boone will carry a wheel to attack Dillon. Once Dillon begin to roll, the player must tap the screen very quickly in order to win. Failing If Dillon don't move in the right time or it don't move anyway, Boone defeats Dillon and says "Moving first is the worst thing you can do against a shotgun. What did I tell you? I am the strongest!" Dillon Vs. Nomad First Time Intro Dillon goes out at the morning. Immediately, a shot miss him by scratch, hitting a snake. He stand still, searching where comes that shot. Nomad is waiting for the duel, taking advantage by the distance-range, in the middle of street. Dillon gets to ready for the challenge, walking slowly to take position, without losing the sight of the Nomad. Russ is coming closer to Dillon and says "Dangnabbit... I can't belive we're gonna have this matchup?! At this range, your dash roll attack won't reach... This fight won't be decided with one roll... Dillon, use your continuous roll attack! Be careful about the second one!" Dillon is stand still, roll your eye to look Russ for a instant, than he back to glare at Nomad. Duel Dillon needs to roll twice towards Nomad to avoid getting sniped. Once close enough, Nomad will start throwing knives at Dillon. Nomad will then take out his gun that can trick the player into attacking before the correct time to strike. Second Time Intro ? Duel Nomad with start off by throwing bombs that Dillon must dodge. Nomad then leaps in the air and will attack with his swords three times. Afterwards, Nomad will try to spray ink on Dillon while Dillon rolls into Nomad. The player must keep Dillon rolling at Nomad due to him trying to fight back. Failing If Dillon don't move in the right time or it don't move anyway, Nomad defeats Dillon and says " " Gallery Dillon-eye-catch-recover.png|Recovery scene during a duel. After Dillon was hit. Category:Gameplay Category:The Last Ranger Category:Content Category:Article stubs